neoyorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Officer
Overview So you made it through the testing, and now you're a rookie on the Force. Well done cadet. Being a police officer is one of the most interesting decisions you could make in your life. You're putting you life on the line in the name of the law, and there are many police divisions you could potentially be a member of. In order to be a police officer, you need a Strength of 13 or higher. Anything less will bar you from selecting this background. * Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Acrobatics * Weapon Proficiencies: Pistol, simple computers * Equipment: A light armored vest (Light Armor), a 9mm pistol with a full clip, zipties, a cell phone, common clothes, and a wallet containing 90 credits. Feature: Jurisdiction Police officers have multiple different jurisdictions with which to serve the law. It is also possible for your police officer to be corrupt, and to abuse their authority over others. Standard Police Officer A police officer spends most of their time patrolling, documenting, and following orders. Working as a standard police officer, you gain access to the following tools: * An automated police vehicle that is monitored 24/7 * A codec that scans ID cards and connects to a criminal database * A police baton Bladerunner A bladerunner's work is entirely dedicated to the retirement of malfunctioning, rogue, or near-expiration replicants. Working as a bladerunner, you gain access to the following tools: * An automated police vehicle that is monitored 24/7, with a detachable scanner bot * A codec that scans ID cards and connects to a criminal database * A 10mm pistol with a full clip, which replaces the 9mm pistol you started with * A replicant testing kit S.W.A.T. Initiate As a member of the S.W.A.T. team, your job is to go in, minimize human loss, secure contraband, and eliminate threats. You're only an initiate, though, and it'll take some time for you to climb up the ranks. * An automated S.W.A.T. vehicle that drives you and your team to your location * A police shotgun * A medium taser gun with a full clip of charges * A small taser gun with a full clip of charges * A riot shield * A police baton Detective As a detective, your job is to use your intuition to solve crimes. Replace either your proficiency in athletics or acrobatics with a proficiency in investigation. Working as a detective, you gain access to the following tools: * An automated police vehicle that is monitored 24/7, with a detachable scanner bot * A codec that scans ID cards and connects to a criminal database * A forensic scanning device that can read fingerprints and other microscopic details Suggested Characteristics Police officers are the seventh most likely occupation in the world to be a psychopath, but they can also be a source of comfort and protection. Whether or not this is the character you end up with is completely up to the dice. Category:Backgrounds